


Stomach Ache

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Sick!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt by this lovely anon! </p><p>Anonymous asked: Prompt! Larry- Louis has a stomach ache and keeps throwing up but tells everybody he's fine then passes out in a live interview then Harry nurses him back to health :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomach Ache

**Author's Note:**

> If this is horrible I am sorry!

Louis woke up tossing and turning in his bed. He felt if a truck had hit him. The feather haired lad grabbed his stomach, stumbled out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He leaned over the toilet and released the contains of his stomach. He heard a knock at his bathroom door. 

"Hey Lou, are you ok?" Harry said through the door. Louis grabbed his tooth brush and said, "Yea I'm fine. I'll meet you and the guys in a minute." He brushed his teeth as he heard Harry leave his door. Once again Louis jumped over to the toilet and threw up some more. 

Louis quickly washed his face, grabbed a mint and threw it in his mouth before running off to the other lads. Harry looked at him concerned. Louis couldn't look him in the eyes though. He looked at his other best mates; Niall was talking to Liam and complaining he was hungry (as usual). Zayn quietly typed away on his phone til he looked up at Louis meeting his eyes.

"Are you ok Louis?" Zayn asked looking worriedly at his older friend. Louis nodded his head. He put a hand on stomach, with the feeling he had to throw up again he walked out the door.

______________________________________________

The lads had gotten to the interview that had been scheduled for today. Louis yet again found himself at the loo releasing what he had for lunch. He hoped no one was around him while he continued to release the contains of his stomach. 

"Lou? Are you not feeling well?" Liam asked from behind the older lad making him jump.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Can we just go to the interview room now." Louis snapped at the taller lad. Liam nodded and walked towards the interview room. Louis threw another mint into his mouth and walked slowly behind Liam so he wouldn't feel like he needed to throw up again. 

"Hey Louis, come on. Stop being so slow!" A cheerful blonde said hopping around him and jumping on Liam's back making him grunt at the sudden weight.

_______________________________

The interview started and Louis felt as if he was about to pass out. He could tell Harry was worried about him from how the curly haired lad eyed him about every 10 seconds.

"So Louis, are you and Eleanor still a couple?" The interviewer asked looking at the feathered haired boy.

"No, We broke up last year." Louis replied with a yawn. The interviewer nodded at the replied and turned to asked Niall and Liam a couple of questions. 

Louis soon found him dosing off and into sleep. His head resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked down at the shorter lad. His eyes closed, Harry began to worry.

"Lou, Louis." Harry whispered shaking the older lad's shoulders softly. Louis groaned. "My tummy hurts leave me alone." Louis replied sleepishly. Harry nodded his head and picked Louis up bridal style. Louis groaned before grabbing his stomach again, he moved his head away from Harry and throwing up on the floor. Harry kneeled down in front of a trash can and let Louis continue from his puking. 

When Louis was finished, Harry got him into the car and hurried home.

_________________________________________________

Harry had carried Louis back to his room and helped him get his shirt off and some pyjama shorts. He went downstairs and started some soup for the sick lad upstairs, he knew Louis wouldn't be able to keep something heavier down. He heard Louis retching again, he grabbed the medicine he found, the soup and rushed upstairs. Careful not to spill the soup. 

He reached Louis, pulled out a wet rag dabbing Louis' forehead and running soothing circles into his back. When Louis was done, Harry had him sit up the best he can and started hand feeding him some of the the soup.

"Thank you Hazza." Louis said softly with his eyes closed. The older lad had his head leaning against the headboard. Harry smiled.

"Your welcome boo-bear." Harry replied continued to dab Lou's forehead with the cloth. He set down the rag and fed him more soup.

After about 10 minutes of Louis slowly eating his soup, Harry gave him some medicine. Which made Louis feel really tired.

"Harry, can I tell you something?" Louis asked laying on the bed facing the curly headed boy. Louis brought a hand up to his hair and ran it through Harry's curls.

"Of course boo-bear." Hazza replied. 

"I love you Harry." Louis said drowsy. His eyelids heavy and Harry could tell he was fighting sleep.

"I love you too Louis." Harry said kissing Louis' forehead. Lou replied with a soft giggle.

"Cuddle with my Hazza." Lou demanded softly. Harry smiled before climbing onto the bed. Louis snuggled perfectly into his side. Harry looked down to  
see Louis sleeping soundly. Harry placed a kiss onto Louis' feather hair and laid down his head to go to sleep.


End file.
